


Til The Morning Dawn's Bright

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: 5 times Michael came out to Jeremy and 1 time he didn’t have to





	Til The Morning Dawn's Bright

1.

There was a knock on the door.

Michael made a vague noise that he hoped could be heard through the door but otherwise made no move to let whoever it was in. He was focusing on shooting a npc in the kneecap when the door opened and Jeremy let himself in. He glanced back to see Jeremy closing the door behind him. “Eyy.” He grinned as he turned back to the screen to continue shooting his attackers.

“Hey.” Jeremy flopped down on Michael’s beanbag, half on top of him, trying to distract him from his game.

“Not cool, man!” Michael leaned away from him, still trying to concentrate.

Jeremy leaned closer and licked a stripe up Michael’s cheek.

“Dude, gross!” Michael turned to Jeremy and pushed his face away.

Unfortunately for him, his character got shot at the same time.

Michael glared at Jeremy, who grinned and stuck his tongue out. “You keep that tongue in your mouth or I’ll cut it off.”

“Aw, don’t be so mean, it’s just a game.” Jeremy wiggled to get more comfortable, elbowing Michael in the process.

“Ow!” Michael shoved at him. “I hate you. You and your pointy elbows.”

Jeremy pouted, directing puppy eyes at him. “You love me, really.”

“Sometimes I wonder.” Michael grumbled, going to the video game menu.

Jeremy leaned forward to dig into his backpack and pulled out a large ziploc bag full of peppermint bark. “You sure about that?”

“Is that what I think it is?” Michael grabbed at the bag.

“Yep. And it’s all for you.”

Michael’s eyes shone. “I am going to marry you, Jeremy Heere.”

“That’s kinda gay, dude.” Jeremy watched as he opened the bag and sniffed it.

“Like me!” he replied, cramming a piece of the bark into his mouth happily.

Jeremy laughed. “Don’t eat it all today, though, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“Please. Unlike you I have self-control.”

“Says the person who buys vinyls for stupid amounts of money.” Jeremy teased, snuggling back into the beanbag.

Michael just shrugged and ate another piece of peppermint bark.

2.

Jeremy was ostensibly doing his homework. He was sat at his desk, math book propped open and staring at his notes.

Except Michael was behind him, sat on his bed, and it was breaking his concentration. Well, the fact that Michael was swearing was more why his focus was compromised, though Michael on his bed always brought up thoughts he had to tamp down on. 

“Fuck!” Michael swore behind him.

Jeremy swiveled his chair around to regard his best friend. “Why do you do that if you just keep hurting yourself?” he asked, watching Michael put his finger in his mouth. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

“Because it looks cool.” he replied around the finger, waving the needle and thread he was holding in his other hand dismissively.

Of course.

“And anyways,” Michael continued, pulling his finger out of his mouth with a pop, “It shows what I’m all about.” He went back to sewing.

“I think at this point everyone at school knows you’re a nerd.”

“Maybe. But it also reminds me what I’m all about. Did you ever think of that?” He stuck his tongue out at him.

“You need to remind yourself you’re a nerd?”

Michael didn’t dignify that with a response.

Jeremy watched him sew for a minute, awed by how nimble his fingers were.

But then his brain betrayed him and he started thinking about Michael’s fingers on him.

He had to turn back around and stare at his math homework to regain his composure.

Behind him, Michael made a victory noise as he finished sewing so he turned back around.

“Ta-dah!” Michael lifted up the hoodie to show off the new rainbow patch on the left shoulder.

“A rainbow?”

“Yep. Like me! Looks pretty baller, right?”

“Yeah, dude, it looks fantastic.”

“And I only bled like four times!”

“Impressive.” Jeremy deadpanned.

Michael chucked a pillow at him.

3.

They were in gym class. Jeremy had been lucky enough to be put on a basketball team with most of his new friends but Michael ended up on the opposing team.

The joke was on them, though.

Jeremy was absolutely terrible at pretty much every sport.

The boy was clumsy, and no amount of height would change that.

Actually, his height probably didn’t help; his legs were so long that he stumbled around like a newborn deer half the time. Even when he was just walking.

Michael thought it was endearing.

But then, he thought most things about Jeremy were endearing. The way he would scrunch up his nose when exasperated. The way his tongue would poke out of the corner of his mouth when he was concentrating super hard on a video game. The way he stretched like a cat and his shirt would ride up revealing pale tummy.

Ok so that last one he held ulterior motives for liking, but the point still stood- Michael found Jeremy’s attempts at sports adorable.

That still did not mean that he wasn’t willing to kick his ass on the court, though.

Michael’s team was up two points, but Jeremy had the ball.

He was under the net and tried to put it in, successfully throwing the ball and letting it fall right onto his face, knocking him down.

Turns out Jeremy could kick his own ass at basketball.

Michael had been on the other side of the court, so there was a crowd around Jeremy when he jogged over. “MOVE, I’m gay!. Gay friend coming through! Get out of my way.” he yelled, and the crowd parted like the red sea. 

Jeremy was lying on the floor clutching his face.

“Dude are you ok?” Michael asked, kneeling beside him.

“Well, I don’t think I’m bleeding.” Jeremy replied, optimistically.

“Move your hands, let me see.”

Jeremy removed his hands and Michael was struck by how pretty his best friend was, even with his face being red from being smacked by a basketball.

He poked at his cheek and nose until Jeremy batted him away. “You’re fiiiine. Walk it off, bro.”

“Thanks for the assessment.” Jeremy teased, rubbing at his face.

Michael patted him on the shoulder.

4.

Jeremy had lost a bet. 

They had been playing a racing game and he had managed to spin out at a crucial moment. Which meant he had to buy Michael ice cream.

Jeremy followed Michael into the pastel-ly colourful ice cream shop. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit him. “What do you want to get today?”

Michael tapped his chin, thoughtfully. “I didn’t really think ahead- I guess I’ll take a look at all the flavors first and see if any of them call out to me.”

“Alright. As long as you don’t get something too crazy.”

“Define ‘too crazy,’” he joked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

They perused the flavors for a while under the watchful gaze of the bored employee.

“Can I get a scoop of the coffee in a waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles?” 

“Sure thing.”

“And whatever he decides on.” Jeremy said, waving at Michael.

“I want the rainbow sherbet in one of the waffle cones with the rainbow sprinkles- and can I get rainbow sprinkles on that, please?”

The employee got their orders, Jeremy paid, and they sat down to eat them.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as Michael licked his ice cream happily. “Rainbow, much?”

“Just like me!” he said, nodding.

“You’re a rainbow?”

“Yep, don’t you ever look up in the sky after it rains and see me?”

Jeremy put on an exaggerated voice. “But Michael, I open my eyes and see you all the time!”

Michael grinned. “As well you should.”

“It’s like you’re the air and I need to see you to breathe.” Jeremy continued, pretending to swoon.

Michael snorted. “Ok that’s a little far.”

Jeremy closed his eyes. “My life… it fades…” he opened his eyes and stared pointedly at Michael. “Ah. Much better.”

“You’re ridiculous, my friend.”

“But I’m your ridiculous friend.” Jeremy batted his eyelashes at him.

“My ridiculous best friend.”

5.

They were in Michael’s basement playing Apocalypse of the Damned, like they usually did on the weekends.

Michael was off his game and it showed.

He couldn’t concentrate at all and it kept getting him killed. He didn’t know why he couldn’t focus. Well, he knew why. He just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Jeremy had shown up that morning in nothing but a white tank top and jeans.

Not only was it way out of left field for his usual clothing choices, it was revealing in a way Michael wasn’t prepared for.

Somewhere along the lines he had gained muscles. Not a lot of muscle, but enough to capture almost all of Michael’s attention anytime he moved.

“Michael, on your left!” Jeremy warned him.

But it was too late; his character had already been consumed by a horde of zombies.

“Argh.” They both groaned as the game gave them a game over screen.

Michael set his controller down and sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.

“Are you ok, Michael?” Jeremy asked, concerned. “This is like the fifth time you’ve died. Give me a chance to catch up!”

Michael rubbed at his eyes and faked a yawn. “Yeah man, I think I’m just stupidly tired.”

“Maybe not the tired part.” he teased.

“Rude!”

“Want to try again?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

But it didn’t take long for him to die for a sixth time in a row.

“Goddamnit. This game is homophobic!”

“Uh huh.” Jeremy nodded, absently. “Wait what?”

“I’m gay and it’s inconveniencing me.”

Jeremy laughed. “You’ve been watching vine too much.”

“I gotta do something when you’re busy with the cool kids.”

Jeremy sobered. “You should come out with us more. They’re not bad people. Except for the whole… bullying thing for the past few years. But really! I think you’d like them.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Michael…”

“No really, I will. Not right now though. I’m sleepy.”

Jeremy nodded and stretched, drawing all of Michael’s attention to him again. 

+1

Michael and Jeremy were in a crowd of people, trying to make their way to the edge for a breath of fresh air.

“So what’s the purpose of this?” Jeremy asked when they finally got out.

“It’s a festival, man. Fun? I guess?”

“It’s very colourful.” Jeremy said, noting all of the rainbows and other pride flag colours on all of the booths and merchandise.

Unfortunately, he didn’t realize they were pride flag colours.

Michael nodded. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! It’s a lot better than the county fair.”

“Let’s go look at some of the booths.”

“Ok… Michael look those guys are only in speedos.”

Michael glanced over them appreciatively. “That they are. Oh look, those guys are in assless chaps.”

“Are they allowed to be wearing those in public?”

“I don’t know. They’re not technically nude, so probably?”

They were buffeted a little by the crowd but ultimately made it to the closest booth.

“Dude look they have shoes!” Michael exclaimed, tugging on Jeremy’s sleeve.

“I see that! Are you going to get a pair?”

“YEAH!”

Ten minutes later, Michael was decked out in fancy new rainbow converses, his normal white sneakers in a plastic bag.

“Looking good.” Jeremy told him.

“Right? Let’s go to the next booth!” he grabbed his hand and tugged him through the crowd.

Jeremy didn’t seem to mind the hand holding, so Michael didn’t let go.

At the next booth Michael bought a handful of rainbow stickers for his laptop and his phone, and at the next he seriously contemplated buying a bracelet with a rooster charm.

“Are you going to buy something at every booth?” Jeremy asked, amused.

“Maybe! If I like something at every booth. But I don’t think I’ll get this- it’ll get in the way.” he paused. “Did you want to get one of the cat ones?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t like cats that much.”

Michael just smiled and shook his head.

As they were making their way over to the next booth, Jeremy pointed into the crowd.

“Look, those guys are kissing!”

“Yeah, they do that.” Michael said, wryly.

Jeremy stopped suddenly, accidentally jerking Michael’s arm who hadn’t stopped. “Wait a second. Rainbows everywhere, guys making out, those guys in the speedos, all of the colourful flags- Michael. Are we at Pride?”

Michael burst out laughing.

And then proceeded to continue to laugh for a solid minute and a half.

Jeremy had to awkwardly smile at the people around them as Michael gasped for air.

Finally, Michael stopped laughing. “Yes, Jeremy. We’re at Pride. What tipped you off?”

“Why are we at Pride, though? Wait. Are you really gay?”

Michael snorted. “I’ve been telling you that for like a week. Did you think I was lying?”

“I thought you were joking!”

“Why would I joke about this?”

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. “I thought you were making fun of me.”

“What would I be making fun of you about?”

Jeremy seemed to draw into himself a little. “Um. About my crush? On you?”

“You what.” Michael’s eyes widened.

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Are you telling me I’ve spent all of this time pining after you and I could have been kissing you instead?”

Jeremy took a step backwards in disbelief. “You-”

“Yeah!”

“Oh my god.”

They both grinned at each other.

Michael squeezed Jeremy’s hand. “Will you go out with me?”

“You know I will.”

Hours later, Michael was sucking hickies onto the pale column of Jeremy’s neck when Jeremy asked, “so you’re gonna marry me, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Thanks to dontlickthewalls for the idea
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
